Cold, Cold Night
by Naomi H. N
Summary: [NejiHina, OneShot, Songfic] Fim de tarde, sexta feira, na mansão Hyuuga. A mansão estava afogada em completo silêncio, que era quebrado apenas pelos dois. Eles se amavam, mas nem sabiam...


**Cold, Cold Night**

Fim-de-tarde, sexta-feira, na mansão Hyuuga. Desde uns tempos pra cá, Neji e Hinata reservavam a noite desse dia para eles mesmos. Ficavam sentados do lado de fora do casarão e Neji pegava seu violão, acompanhado pela doce voz de Hinata.

Apenas algumas luminárias e a Lua cheia os iluminava naquele friíssimo crepúsculo de Janeiro. A mansão estava afogada em completo silêncio, que era quebrado apenas pelos dois. Mas mesmo assim, mesmo com a música, o silêncio predominava entre eles.

Para os primos, aquele momento era muito mais do que simplesmente se sentar no chão e tocar algumas músicas. Era um momento de apreciação mútua, um momento de se expressar, um momento de confortar o outro, um momento de serem apenas eles mesmos. Isso sem trocar realmente uma palavra.

"Alguma coisa do Theatre of Tragedy." Pediu Hinata, sorrindo, assim que a música que cantava acabou.

Neji se pôs a tocar 'A Distance There Is'. Ele apenas olhava seu violão, e Hinata apenas a Lua. Vez ou outra seus olhos perolados se encontravam, sorriam um para o outro e voltavam a fitar o de antes.

Hinata pensava em Naruto. Já estava incrivelmente menos tímida e mais confiante em si mesma, mas simplesmente não estava pronta. Então ainda observava silenciosa Naruto, ainda aprendia com ele. Mas agora estava diferente. Ela sentia que já não sentia mais amor por ele. Sentia admiração, sim, gostava muito dele como um ótimo amigo, sim, mas não o amava, não.

Sua vida toda foi um caminho de pedras, pisava nelas, se cortava, caía, se humilhava, mas continuava. Até que um dia viu uma pequena flor em seu caminho. Essa flor era Naruto. Com ele aprendeu muito, foi se fortalecendo, aos poucos, mesmo que ele mal a notasse. Cresceu muito com aquela flor, mas já era hora de continuar seu caminho.

Continuou andando, se cortando e se machucando da mesma forma, mas de algum jeito, de uma forma completamente diferente. As feridas já não doíam tanto, ela descobriu que podia aprender com elas. Que uma cicatriz não era uma prova de fraqueza, e sim de força. Foi levantando a cabeça para andar, cada vez mais cheia por dentro.

"Qual agora?" Neji perguntou, afetuoso, como ele só se mostrava para a prima.

"Uma coisa menos gótica."

"Então… Que tal Red Hot?"

"Pode ser 'Other Side'?"

"Claro."

Neji começou a tocar Other Side, do Red Hot Chilly Peppers.

"_How long, how long will I slide…? Separate__ my side…_" A voz de Hinata começou a soar. Neji se derretia por dentro.

Não sabia quando, se foi quando eles começaram com essa coisa estranha de toda sexta-feira, se foi após o _Chuunin Shiken_, se foi no primeiro dia em que se viram… Só sabia que não gostava de Hinata apenas como deveria se gostar de uma prima.

Amava Hinata.

Durante muito tempo ficou sendo apenas um pássaro engaiolado, preso e jogado à própria sorte. Mas um dia descobriu que Hinata era a pessoa que poderia libertá-lo dessa sina, fazê-lo ficar confortável. Uma pessoa com quem Neji era simplesmente Neji.

Queria protegê-la, abraçá-la, confortá-la, amá-la, completá-la, _tê-la_. Queria que ela fosse apenas sua e queria ser apenas dela. Mas sabia que era impossível, que o coração da acanhada Hyuuga era de outra pessoa. Uzumaki Naruto.

Sentia o coração apertar de pensar nisso. Mas também não podia fazer nada. Ajudava Hinata nos treinos, elogiava-a, fazia com que ela ficasse mais forte. Mas a principal fonte de inspiração e confiança ainda vinha do garoto-raposa.

Olhou para o lado. Viu Hinata de perfil. A pele alva, branquíssima sob o luar, assim como seus olhos perolados cheios de expressão, tão contrários aos seus, frios, quase desaparecendo na neve que caíra mais cedo, e o negro azulado de seus cabelos quase desaparecendo no negro azulado da noite que já havia chegado. Ela estava inteiramente absorvida em pensamentos, assim como sempre ficavam nessas sextas feiras. Batia os dedos compridos e finos no piso de madeira, acompanhando o ritmo da música enquanto seus lábios pouco corados contornavam a letra dessa. Quis tomá-los para si.

Estava tão compenetrado em submerso na missão de decorar cada traço do rosto da jovem Hyuuga que, apesar de estar fitando-a, não notou realmente quando ela se virou assim que a música terminara e, dando-lhe um belíssimo sorriso, disse:

"Neji_-nii-kun_…" Chamou, como agora fazia.

"Ah… Ah! Diga, Hinata_-chan_." Ele se assustou um pouco, mas Hinata não pareceu perceber.

"Que tal 'Cold, Cold Night' agora?"

"Do White Stripes?"

"Sim."

Neji se reposicionou e estralou os dedos. Hinata limpou a garganta. Ambos fecharam os olhos e aspiraram o ar gelado daquela noite, soltando-o e abrindo os olhos logo em seguida.

**I saw you standing in the corner  
****On the edge of a burning light…**

Hinata começou a entoar suavemente a música, um pouco baixo de mais, mas ainda audível para seu primo. Mesmo sem Naruto, sabia que alguém havia conquistado o espaço dele em seu coração. Não sabia quem, afinal, não se sentia do jeito que se sentia outrora quando estava perto de Naruto com mais ninguém. Mas havia uma pessoa que a deixava encantada, fascinada, alegre, solta, feliz e completa o tempo inteiro. E essa pessoa era… Neji.

Come ele era diferente de como era com Naruto. _Era ainda melhor…_

Queria acreditar que só se sentia assim porque Neji era a única pessoa de sua família que a aceitava como ela era, e assim sendo, a única pessoa com quem se abria livremente, sabendo que ela não iria julgá-la. Mas ultimamente essa tarefa vinha se dificultando… Cedo ou tarde haveria de admitir.

Amava Neji.

**I saw you standing in the corner  
****Come to me again in the cold, cold night**

Um vento irritantemente álgido passou quase cortante pelo rosto dos jovens. Hinata se encolheu um pouco, mas Neji continuou impassível. Mas, internamente, queria abraçar Hinata e protegê-la da infernal noite invernal.

**In the cold, cold night**

Acompanhada de Neji se sentia mais confiante, mais adulta. Podia expressar tudo que sentia sem medo, e Neji também fazia o mesmo. Esperava que causasse os mesmos sentimentos no garoto, mesmo sendo bem improvável e mesmo sendo apenas uma pequena parcela do que sentia.

**You make me feel a little older  
****Like a full grown women might.  
****But when you gonna grow colder  
****Come to me again in the cold, cold night  
****In the cold, cold night**

A voz de Hinata deslizava em seus ouvidos, fazendo se sentir aquecido internamente, apesar da baixa temperatura ao seu redor. Queria que a prima se sentisse da mesma forma, mesmo sendo pouco possível, e mesmo que ela só sentisse um pouco do que ele realmente sentia.

Neji errou uma nota, e até se acertar, o silêncio predominou. Hinata ouviu passos de alguém dentro da mansão, se dirigindo a cozinha, onde ouviu alguns rangidos da madeira. Imaginou o que os outro diriam se a excluída da família, ela mesma, começasse a namorar seu próprio primo, o gênio da família, Neji.

Mas concluiu que não se importava com o que os outros diriam… Amava Neji e isso não mudaria de forma alguma.

**I hear you walking by my front door  
****I hear the creaking of the kitchen floor  
****I don't care what other people say  
****I'm gonna love you anyway  
****Come to me again in the cold, cold night  
****In the cold, cold night**

Neji se perguntava a mesma coisa, e chegou na mesma resposta. Viu Hinata sorrindo e então se indagou por que. Mas logo esqueceu isso… Nada se comparava à beleza de Hinata. Os lábios dela, agora já um pouco mais coloridos por tanto mexê-los, alternavam movimentos rápidos e lentos, e as pálpebras semicerradas desciam completamente e voltavam à posição anterior, piscando. Ela levantou os braços e envergou as costas para trás, se esticando. Neji reparou no volume dos seios de sua prima. E, num ato impensado de um garoto apaixonado… colocou uma mão na bochecha dela e foi aproximando-se para um beijo.

**I can't stand it any longer  
****I need the fuel to make my fire bight  
****So don't fight it any longer  
****Come to me again in the cold, cold night  
****In the cold, cold night**

E qual não foi a surpresa de Hinata quando ele fez isso? Arregalou os olhos pérola enquanto Neji fechava os seus. Cada vez mais próximo, mais e mais, vagarosamente, Hinata se sentia incapaz de recuar… Na verdade, se sentia impulsionada a se aproximar ainda mais! E foi o que fez então… Com as mão espalmadas no chão, seu rosto chegava mais perto do de Neji, e depois de alguns segundos que pareceram uma eternidade, seus lábios finalmente se encontraram.

**And I know that you feel it too  
****When my skin turns into glue  
****You will know that it's warm inside  
****And you'll come run to me**

Um beijo doce e emotivo. Simples, delicado. Desesperado, mas calmo. Sem luxúria alguma. Um beijo só de amor, só amor e nada mais. Ambos se amavam e aquilo estava estampado no beijo. Não haveria mais porque esconder os sentimento um do outro, simplesmente amar, beijar e amar, sorrir e amar, viver e amar, amar e amar, amar era tudo que importava agora…

Mesmo que fizesse o mais glacial frio à volta deles, eles estavam completamente aquecidos, juntos um do outro, colados, e não se separariam assim tão cedo.

Eles se amavam, mas nem sabiam… Hinata havia encontrado seu jardim. Neji havia encontrado sua liberdade. Eram um do outro, eternamente.

Amando-se com olhares, beijos e toques suaves, nenhuma palavra era dita, afinal, não precisavam delas. Um vívido "eu te amo!" estava nos rostos de ambos. Sentados um do lado do outro, abraçadinhos, ficaram apreciando mutuamente a presença um do outro, aquecendo-se. Amando-se.

**In the cold, cold night  
****In the cold, cold night  
****In the cold, cold night  
****In the cold, cold night**

Em uma fria, fria noite…

**Disclaimer: O anime/mangá Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Kishimoto Masashi. A música Cold, Cold Night também não é minha, e sim do White Stripes. Essa fanfiction foi feita sem fins lucrativos.**

Antes de tudo e qualquer coisa, a Hinata não chegou a cantar a estrofe que começa com "I can't stand it any longer…", mas como a música tinha que continuar, eu a coloquei toda, okay? nn'  
Bom… oo Essa fic nasceu mais ou menos desse jeito: eu estava lendo uma fanfic qualquer, ouvindo meu CDzinho do WS quando resolvi que queria escrever. Tentei escrever um pouco de Agridoce, mas a inspiração não vinha. Então optei por um novo projeto, e veio essa coisinha aqui… Perdão pela enorme porcaria, mas eu não sou muito boa com os personagens de Naruto. Afinal, é minha primeira fic desse anime… (mas acho que mesmo que fosse minha 763ª fic de Naruto, sairia a mesma bosta…)

Sem falsa modéstia, eu realmente não gostei… mas eu 'tô postando mesmo e não é problema teu uu (#gota# esqueçam…) Se sentir pena de minha mente meio debilitada e resolver deixar uma review, seria glorioso se você deixasse o seu e-mail para que eu possa respondê-la. (se bem que eu vou ficar de castigo por um bom tempo, a partir de amanhã ii')

(Para maiores informações, visitem meu blog: www(ponto)mundinho(underline)phoda(ponto)bigblogger(ponto)com(ponto)br)

Beijinhos –n n–

**Lady Naomi**


End file.
